tres corazones heridos
by normavampira
Summary: le agradesco a todas las swanseas que me colaboraron


**1. Tres corazones heridos**

**Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en ¿que aria ahora que Edward se marcho? **

**Mi mente y mi corazón no respondían. ¿Como puedo yo seguir viviendo con esto?**

**Mi alma no responde, ¿Cómo lo superare?**

**Edward; mi gran amor ese que lleno mi mente y mi alma ya no me ama me dejo por que para el soy muy poco pero….acaso podre yo ser suficiente para aquel ángel que me amo durante tan poco tiempo, o acaso no me amo?**

**O Solo quiso amarme pero su corazón que no poseía latidos nunca pudo sentir ese amor que quizás anhelaba y no pudo sentir.**

**Ahora estaba rodeada de un ser maravilloso que solo quería amarme. Pero como podre corresponderle? si mi corazón ya no responde al latido de ningún otro corazón, y aquel amigo incondicional no merecía que yo lo usara pero no puedo alejarme de el porque si lo hago ese vacio en mi corazón aumenta .**

**-Hola jake ¿como estas?**

**-Bien bells me preguntaba si quizás la niña mas linda que conozco quisiera ir a dar un paseo a la push con migo?**

**-Claro jake y que haremos de especial?**

**Ósea me refiero me llevaras a la reservación y me presentaras al resto de la manada? Sabes que e querido conocerlos.**

**-mmmmmmm. Déjame ver si te lo mereces que te parece si aceptas y en el camino vemos si te llevo? Dijo jake con una risita maliciosa**

**-Ok ok como siempre has ganado **

**- si lo se tengo cierto control sobre ti **

**-Noo no lo creas fortachón.**

**2. La visita a la push**

**Como siempre nos sentamos al lado del mar para platicar, y jake me dijo –que le contara sobre mis sentimientos que si ya estaban mejor?**

**-La verdad Jacob me siento bien con tigo eres mi refugio y mi mejor amigo. **

**En ese momento vi como se me acerco y toco mi mejilla acerco sus labios a mi frente y me dijo: sabes bella siempre estaré con tigo, nunca te dejare, tú lo sabes. **

**En ese momento acerco sus labios a los míos, en el instante no supe que hacer, si corresponder ese beso o negarme pero mi corazón me decía que lo correspondiera. y eso hice, nos enlazamos en un beso profundo y tierno; un beso que me dejo con el corazón partido. Por que no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que no quería herir a mi mejor amigo pero, que pasaba? mi corazón me estaba traicionando, que era ese sentimiento que hace tanto no sentía? Por que mi corazón latía tan rápido?**

**En aquel momento Jacob termino su beso y me abrazo y me dijo quédate con migo bells te amo mas que a nada en el mundo tu lo sabes.**

**- si lo se Jacob. Mejor me voy nos vemos después. Lo único que hice fue Salir con la cara agachada y muy confundida el me dijo: bella no te vayas ¿hice algo mal? **

**- No jake no has hecho nada mal nos vemos después.**

**Vi como su cara se torno triste y me fui a mi casa a pensar que seria de mí y de jake si seguíamos así.**

**Llegue a mi cuarto y me recosté para pensar pero en mi mente había una gran confusión, por un lado un amor hacia aquel vampiro que me abandono, y por otra parte estaba mi amigo que en este momento se estaba adentrando en mi corazón y que no sabia si ese sentimiento que estaba sentía hacia el se estaba convirtiendo en amor.**

**3. ¿La amistad se convertirá en amor?**

**Amaneció y lo primero que vi fue a mi amigo esperándome en la puerta de mi casa me miro con sus ojos llenos de amor.**

**-hola bella como dormiste?**

**- bien jake y tu? **

**- Pues la verdad yo no e dormido he pensado en ti toda la noche y no e podido concéntrame ni siquiera en dormir. **

**-lo siento jake no quiero que te agotes por mi culpa. **

**- No es tu culpa bella soy yo es esta amor que me esta matando pero quiero decirte que yo te esperare, todo lo que tu quieras. me dijo jake con una ternura que me dejo desconcertada. **

**- Gracias jake yo lo se y te lo agradezco mucho sabes que yo también te quiero mucho.**

**-Gracias bella pero no quisiera que me quisieras, yo quisiera que me amaras. Como yo te amo a ti.**

**- lo se jake perdóname. Pero te pido que me des tiempo.**

**- yo te esperare todo lo que quieras mi amor. **

**- Gracias pero ciento que no merezco tanto.**

**- No digas eso tu lo mereces todo.**

**- gracias jake.**

**-Bella que te parece si vamos a Jacksonville y visitamos a tu madre? e notado que la extrañas y seria bueno que la visitaras para que la veas y sepas como esta . **

**¿Que te parece? **

**-Si Jacob me parece bien.**

**Pero tengo clases en el instituto no se cuando podría ser. Pero tengo una idea que te parece si vamos en una semana.**

**Tenemos 2 días de receso y caen lunes y martes así que podríamos ir el sábado te parece bien ese día jake? **

**-Con tigo todo me parece bien bella, pero tendré que hablar con Sam para que me cubra en las noches que me tocaba vigilar **

**-ok entonces me avisas para llamar a mama y decirle que iré con mi mejor amigo. **

**-Será que le gusta la idea bella? Pregunto jake con cara de duda**

**-seguro que si jake mi mama es muy amable ella es como una niña siempre nos la hemos llevado muy bien.**

**- Esta bien. Si tú lo dices de seguro me llevare muy bien con mi futura suegra.**

**- ohoh jake tu siempre con tu sentido del humor y Salí hacia el instituto y le dije chao jake entonces así quedamos nos vemos luego voy retardada**

**-bueno bella nos vemos chao cuídate y piensa en mi.**

**- si jake siempre lo hago.**

**Esa mañana llegue la instituto y me senté en mi puesto. la verdad no pude concentrarme mucho en las clases entonces me puse a pensar, en que mi corazón me decía que le diera una oportunidad a Jacob entonces en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase termino .**

**Me dirigí a la cafetería con mis amigos y empezó Jessica a preguntarme acerca de Jacob me preguntaba que si éramos novios me dijo que el era como el hombre perfecto con una sonrisa maravillosa y además era muy sociable y se veía que estaba interesado en mi yo le conteste que la verdad si era muy lindo, pero no quería hablar de eso ella solo me miro con cara de ¿Por qué no? Pero se quedo callada y no dijo nada mas nada.**

**Bueno el día paso lento y llegue a mi casa a hablar con mi padre acerca de el viaje que tenia programado con jake que por cierto ya me imaginaba que a mi padre le daría mucho gusto ya que el quería y estimaba mucho a Jacob.**

**-Hola papa,**

**- hola hija como estas? **

**- Bien papa solo, quería decirte que la próxima semana pienso ir con Jacob a Jacksonville a visitar a mama. **

**-Que bien bella te hace falta ya que te e visto muy deprimida desde la partida de ed…………**

**Déjalo así mejor ve y diviértete**

**-Ok papa gracias.**

**Me dirigí a mi cuarto y hay estaba Jacob.**

**Parecía que mi cuarto últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en el aposento de toda criatura extraña. **

**-Hola bella. Me tome el atrevimiento de entrar a tu cuarto .es que quería verte.**

**-si tranquilo eso veo **

**-Que te dijo tu padre acerca de el viaje? **

**- Me dijo que esta muy bien que esta de acuerdo. **

**-Bella quería decirte algo.**

**-si jake dime.**

**En ese momento jake se me acerco y junto su frente con la mía y me dijo sabes bella cada vez te veo mas hermosa y cada vez que te veo siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y tomo mi mano y la acerco a su corazón que latía a mil por hora y no se en que momento paso lo que no debía pasar, estábamos abrazándonos y besándonos y mi corazón se quería salir.**

**¿Acaso estaba yo enamorándome de Jacob? Y ¿Dónde quedaba lo que estaba sintiendo también por Edward? ¿Acaso un corazón podía latir por dos personas a la vez? **

**Me separe de Jacob para evitar seguir con ese beso que quizás era un error y el me dijo que quería que fuera su novia en ese momento no se que me paso pero le dije si Jacob si quería.**

**Acaso las ganas de terminar con esta tristeza y esta soledad que dejo Edward en mi corazón me habían hecho decir eso? Pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás ahora mi nuevo novio se me acerco y me abrazo y me dijo bella te amo gracias por esta oportunidad lo único que pude decir fue gracias a ti por brindarme tanto amor.**

**4. El regreso del pasado**

**-hola charli como estas?**

**- bien hija y tu?**

**- yo algo cansada, papa me iré a mi cuarto, nos vemos luego.**

**- bueno hija ahora bajas que pediré la cena a domicilio respondió charli con un gesto de gusto**

–**ok papa pero no tengo hambre no quiero comer pero gracias.**

**Estaba en mi cuarto cuando de repente sentí un escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo y me quede paralizada por que? Que es esto? Acaso me estoy enloqueciendo?**

**Era el, estaba allí parado como una estatua, me miraba y yo no sabia que me estaba pasando. cuando de pronto sentí su voz me dijo hola bella como estas? **

**Tu? **

**No esto no puede ser real tu te fuiste me dijiste que seria como si nunca hubieras existido.**

**No se en que momento paso pero yo ya estaba llorando y el corrió junto a mi y me dijo bella perdóname yo se lo que te hice y se lo que te dije, pero yo nunca lo hice por herirte. yo lo hice por protegerte por que pensé que estabas en peligro con migo.**

**-Edward, pero tu dijiste que no me amabas y por favor vete es mejor así. Ya yo no puedo estar con tigo ya todo cambio.**

**- si lo se bella se que estas con Jacob se que el a estado con tigo siempre y que el te ama .pero también se que tu me amas a mi y yo no quiero que tu seas infeliz, yo te amo y quiero enmendar mis errores por favor bella yo se que no eres feliz con el, y yo estoy dispuesto a llenar el vacio que deje en tu corazón.**

**-no es tan fácil Edward no se puede. es demasiado tarde no puedo herir a Jacob el es muy bueno y el no me a abandonado y tu si. Como podría yo herir a aquel ser tan maravilloso pero mi corazón estaba mal, quería llorar quería morirme mejor, para no estar así con el amor de mi vida en frente diciéndome que me amaba y yo hoy le había dicho a Jacob que si aceptaba ser su novia ahora que podría yo hacer .**

**Cuando me di cuenta Edward estaba muy cerca de mi estaba solo medio metro de mi y me dijo- bella yo te ayudo a solucionar lo de Jacob si quieres yo hablo con el para que el entienda.**

**-No Edward que va a entender? Que lo utilice y que me burle de el? Y que apenas volviste lo deje tirado.**

**Esto no puede ser Edward.**

**- por favor bella te amo y tu también a mi. Entiéndeme y vuelve con migo bella.**

**- esta eternidad sin ti me esta volviendo loco no se como soportarlo por favor.**

**En ese momento se me acerco y me abrazo y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso interminable un beso que mi corazón añoraba, un beso que mi alma pedía a gritos, ese beso que yo hace tanto no tenia. Pero me sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Jacob, me sentía la peor y mas detestables de todas las mujeres.**

**Cuando ese beso termino el me abrazo y me dijo bella mi amor perdóname te amo mas que a nada en el mundo **

**- yo también te amo pero no se que hacer no puedo herirlo mejor vete y no vuelvas.**

**Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir y aunque mi boca dijo eso.**

**Mi corazón decía a gritos quédate, no te vayas. Pero pensé con la cabeza y no con el corazón en ese instante Edward me dijo esta bien bella me voy pero estaré cerca de ti .por que se que no eres feliz y te esperare hasta que te decidas. Estaré muy muy cerca de ti y recuerda que siempre estaré pendiente de ti y que te amo y que eres lo mas importante en mi eternidad. Chao mi amor yo esperare por ti.**

**Mi corazón quedo muy triste que hare?**

**Yo amo a Edward pero también quiero a Jacob, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar hasta que me dormí .no supe ni en que momento pero cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba puesto el sol me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño y cuando entre había una nota con una rosa al lado que decía perdóname pero mi vida eres tu y no te dejare.**

**Por lo que vi Edward estaba dispuesto a recuperarme y yo en mi interior me quería dejar recuperar.**

**me bañe y me fui al instituto pero lo que nunca pensé fue que al entrar al salón de clases hay fuera a estar Edward justo sentado al lado donde yo tenia que sentarme, sentí ganas de salir corriendo.**

**Pero no quería ya que mi corazón lo añoraba, lo necesitaba .me dirigí al asiento y cuando estaba sentada a su lado me dijo: hola estaba pensando que no vendrías. **

**- y por que no habría de venir? **

**- no solo pensaba que por mi presencia quizás ibas a imaginar que yo también vendría y no ibas a querer venir.**

– **la verdad nunca imagine que vendrías a estudiar **

**-Recuerda que te dije que estaría muy pendiente de ti **

**- si ya lo se**

**El día pasó muy lento y yo solo deseaba ir a casa pronto. No quería ni imaginar la cara de Jacob cuando supiera que Edward había vuelto.**

**Sonó el timbre y Salí despavorida de clases como si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo.**

**Aun que la verdad si me estaban persiguiendo y lo que me estaba persiguiendo era el terror de sufrir y también el amor de mi vida. Cuando Salí del instituto Edward se paro el la acera a mirarme y me sentí muy mal ya que en ese momento llego jake y me beso, me saludo; pero el aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward.**

**Edward desde la acera me miraba con una mirada triste y de dolor que me estaba haciendo sentir como un gusano pero el era el que se había ido no yo.**

**Cuando me dirigí a hablarle a Jacob vi como su mirada volteaba en dirección a Edward y cuando lo vio dijo: que hace ese chupa sangre aquí?**

**-no se jake hoy vino a clases la verdad no se que esta haciendo aquí pero ya déjalo y vámonos mejor no quiero que te vayas a pelear con el ni nada de eso.**

**- dime la verdad bella el te busco quiere algo con tigo?**

**Yo no sabia que contestarle y quizás fue un error pero no quería desatar una guerra entre ellos así que le dije que no quería nada con migo solo regreso a forks y no e hablado con el.**

**5. Desenlace crucial **

**Llegue a mi casa y Jacob me dijo bella por favor dime algo ¿me piensas dejar por el chupasangre?**

**- Jacob por favor no me atormentes mas, deja que las cosas pasen. no te adelantes a los acontecimientos y mejor déjame sola, quiero pensar.**

**- esta bien bella no te molesto mas no pensé que la llegada de ese chupa sangre te fuera a poner con ese genio con migo, como si yo tuviera la culpa.**

**-no jake no tienes la culpa de nada soy yo discúlpame. pero de verdad necesito pensar.**

**- necesitas pensar como dejarme? **

**- por favor Jacob no mas déjame sola.**

**Jacob se me acerco me beso y se alejo de mi sin decir nada. Me sentí peor ya que el se estaba poniendo en un plan que no me gustaba aunque yo se que tenia razón.**

**Entre a mi cuarto y hay estaba el Edward sentado en mi cama cuando lo vi solo pude decirle que haces aquí? Y en ese momento el no respondió solo se acerco me beso con una pasión desenfrenada que me dejo sin fuerzas para resistirme nos abrazamos nos dejamos caer en la cama y empezamos acariciarnos pero en un momento el paro, me sentí sonrojada y con rabia por haber permitido que esto pasara.**

**Edward me miro y me dijo dime bella sientes esto por Jacob sientes lo que estabas sintiendo hace un momento con migo lo sientes con Jacob? **

**No sabia que responderle, pero lo único que se es que ahora había comprendido que no sentía eso por Jacob, que mi corazón seguía incondicional e irremediablemente perdido por Edward. y que a Jacob lo quería pero solo se estaba convirtiendo en un refugio para mi y que yo no podía permitir que eso pasara y que debía ser sincera así lo lastimara era peor si seguía con esta farsa por que Jacob terminaría mas lastimado, y yo no quería eso.**

**- Edward por que volviste? Por que me haces esto? no te basto dejarme sino que quieres volver a ilusionarme para que tus cambios de personalidad repentinos te den remordimiento después y quieras volver a abandonarme.**

**- no bella nunca lo volveré a hacer eres mi vida y sabes que no te deje por que no te amara pro ya te lo explique y tu lo sabes, bella quiero llevarte a un lugar por favor dime que si es algo que quiero que veas.**

–**ok vamos **

**No se por que pero sentía una confianza en Edward algo que no debería de sentir pero que no lo podía evitar.**

**El salió solo y yo sola nos vimos en la entrada del bosque ya que allí me dijo que nos viéramos para evitarme problemas con Jacob. Antes de tiempo, cuando llegue allí estaba el sonriéndome y me dijo ven acá y me llevó a esa velocidad que el andaba como un verdadero vampiro y me dijo agárrate fuerte que vamos al cielo.**

**Me lanzo una de esas sonrisas que me mataban. Corrió tan rápido que llego en un tiempo record .cuando me bajo de sus hombros quede deslumbrada era algo maravillo algo que de verdad parecía el cielo y que nunca había visto.**

**Estábamos dentro de una caverna pero no era oscura era como una cueva iluminada entraban los rayos del sol. y Edward resplandecía**

**Me dijo caminemos un poco y cogió mi mano y me llevo hacia el otro lado de la cueva, el cual me deslumbro por que estaba lleno e flores hermosas que nunca había visto había un rio pequeño que pasaba por la mitad del camino y era cristalino, también habían flores flotando en el rio y de el salía un olor refrescante era un olor difícil de describir pero lo mas hermoso que había era algo que deslumbraba sobre una flor.**

**No podía ver bien que era ya que solo vi que era algo que brillaba mucho y eso fue lo que mas capto mi atención. **

**Me dijo bella que quieres que haga para que me aceptes?**

– **nada Edward yo te amo **

**En ese momento sonrió y me beso y me dijo bella ve y toma eso que tanto te deslumbra que me imagino que no sabes que es pero es para ti ve y cógelo**

**En ese momento sin entender las palabras de Edward pero con la curiosidad encima me dirigí a tomar lo que el me dijo que era para mi y que tanto me estaba deslumbrando cuando me acerque el se acerco con migo cuando lo pude ver de cerca lo contemple y lo único que pude saber es que era algo precioso como una joya era un anillo con una piedra preciosa pero no sabia que piedra era y no sabia por que destellaba tanto.**

**- te gusta?**

**- me estas intentando comprar? **

**Edward sonrió y me dijo para nada como crees eso? nunca lo haría.**

**Además se que no lo permitirías, por que si lo permitieras posiblemente lo haría. **

**El tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y me dijo bella cásate con migo. **

**Me quede tan atónita y tan feliz que de ver tanta hermosura incluyéndolo a el .de inmediato dije que si y la reacción de Edward fue muy sorprendente se quedo paralizado y me dijo de verdad? no lo puedo creer de verdad me dijiste que si? Bella te amo gracias no sabes cuan feliz me haces.**

**6. El día más hermoso de mi vida**

**Edward se veía tan feliz como yo, ya no me importaba nada solo me importaba amarlo y que el me amara.**

**El y yo nos abrazamos, Edward me llevo en sus brazos hacia el rio cristalino y hermoso que hacían fuego con su belleza. Me sentía como en el paraíso, sentía que nos pertenecíamos y que era a el a quien quería pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma.**

**Cuando estábamos en el agua en la parte mas honda del rio me sostuvo con sus brazos para que yo no me hundiera y me besaba con mucha suavidad y pasión, Edward empezó a subir muy despacio mi blusa hasta queme la quito del todo y la lanzo hasta la playa del rio. Lanzo una sonrisa y me dijo: no creo que esta blusa nos sirva de mucho acá, le lance otra sonrisa y seguimos besándonos .yo le empecé a subir la camisilla que llevaba puesta pero como yo sabia que no tendría la fuerza para lanzarla a la playa le dije que la lanzara el.**

**Seguimos acariciándonos y Edward empezó a besarme lentamente el cuello, siguió bajando por mi abdomen. No se como lo hacia pero lo único que se es que el me sostenía de una forma que no me dejaba hundir en el agua.**

**El amor de mi vida y yo nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudos, y el me estaba volviendo loca con esos besos y con esas caricias que pensé que nunca tendría.**

**Cuando estábamos en el punto máximo de un éxtasis que no se como describirlo Edward paro sus caricias y me miro a los ojos y me dijo bella mi bella no te imaginas como soñé este momento y como te amo.**

**De mi vos casi sin aliento salieron las palabras que nunca pensé decir por que mi timidez no me hubiese dejado, pero en ese momento en el que mis fuerzas estaban débiles y mi carne y mi corazón me pedían a gritos la piel, la presencia, y el amor de Edward lo único que decir fue: hazme tuya mi amor yo te amo mas que a nada y te necesito.**

**Cuando le dije eso Edward sonrió y no me dijo nada mas solo me saco del rio en sus brazos y me llevo a una roca gigante y allí me subió y me recostó comenzamos con las caricias, el se poso sobre mi y su cuerpo sobre el mío ya eran uno solo. No se que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo solo se que me sentía en el cielo y creo que la palabra cielo es poco para describir todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir Edward.**

**Llego un momento en el que Edward empezó a gemir y se movía a un ritmo que parecía que su cuerpo estaba lleno de electricidad, me gusto gusto tanto verlo así, ya que sentía que lo estaba complaciendo y que el se estab sintiendo a gusto con migo.**

**Cuando paso un rato todo fue desvaneciendo, nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados o al menos el mío ya que se que el de Edward se encontraba perfectamente. El se recostó a mi lado y me acaricio me dijo que lo había hecho el vampiro mas feliz del mundo.**

**-no Edward tu me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo**

**-mi amor quiero que vengas a mi casa mi familia quiere que vayas lo mas pronto posible por que Alice te tiene preparada una sorpresa.**

**-si espero que no sea una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así- le conteste yo con cara de temor el sonrió y me dijo no precisamente.**

**-nos vestimos y Edward me llevo en sus brazos hasta que salimos del bosque y allí justo en frente mío se encontraba Jacob con cara de odio mirando a mi amor, me puse tan nerviosa que Edward lo noto de inmediato y me dijo que me tranquilizara que nada malo iba a pasar.**

**7. La despedida de mi ex novio y mejor amigo**

**Jacob se acerco a mi y sin dejarme hablar me dijo; bella se que lo intentaste pero no pudiste amarme y te agradezco todos los momentos que me distes, solo venia a despedirme y a desearte lo mejor.**

**Y a ti chupasangre; espero que no la vuelvas a hacer sufrir por que bella vale mucho y no se lo merece te dejo el camino libre para que seas feliz con ella.**

**Yo solo pude sollozar y decirle a Jacob que no quería perder su amistad por que lo quería mucho y el con cara de tristeza me dijo que en cualquier sitio donde el estuviera siempre pensaría en mi como un recuerdo bonito y que nunca me olvidaría pero que el no podía quedarse para seguirme dando su amistad por que el sabia que por el momento no podría verme como amiga.**

**Solo se despidió y se fue corriendo se que lo hizo así para no llorar delante de mi.**

**Nos dirigimos a la casa de los cullen y todos estaban esperándonos la primera que salió fue Alice con un vestido de novia hermoso en sus brazos salió con sus pasos de bailarían y me dio mucha felicidad verla puso el vestido sobre mis manos y me dijo que te parece bella es el vestido para tu boda con Edward yo lo escogí por que se que te quedara precioso.**

**Si Alice muchas gracias pero sabes que no me gustan mucho las cosas así obsten tosa.**

**-si lo se pero no me harás ese desplante. Ya te lo vi puesto serás la mas hermosa novia.**


End file.
